birthday surprise
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: Waddle's death leaves Mabel inconsolable until a short trip into town shows her she can love again... Fluff, drabble


**Birthday blues**

Mabel sat up in bed and stared at the big empty space by her feet. It had been two months since she had lost her beloved pet Waddles. She'd left his area of her bed the way it was, the blankets were crumpled up in a messy circle where he used to curl up, the bed was slightly indented even now. She couldn't bring herself to straighten the covers out cause then that would be her confirming that he really was gone and wouldn't ever be coming back.

"Oh Waddles, I miss you so much" Mabel sighed, getting out of bed and making her way towards the bathroom to shower.

Downstairs Dipper and Wendy were stood in the kitchen discussing Mabel.

"... And our birthday is coming up soon and I know that I can't get her what she really wants" Dipper admitted,

"That's rough dude" was all Wendy could reply with, as sympathetically as she could.

"I just don't know what to do... I know she's hurting bad but she just keeps shutting everybody out and just won't talk about it" Wendy was about to reply to Dipper when she spotted Mabel enter the kitchen behind Dipper

"Morning Mabel" Wendy greeted the younger girl

"Morning Wendy" Mabel repled miserably

"He-hey Mabel. How you feeling?" Dipper asked

"I'm fine"

"Umm Mabel... Me and Dipper were planning on going into town today, wanna come with us?" Wendy asked, trying to cheer her young friend up

"No thanks" Mabel replied flatly

"Aw come on, it'll be fun" Wendy tried again

"Plus when was the last time you left the Shack?" Dipper enquired, concerned about his sister. Mabel looked up at Wendy and Dipper, knowing she didn't want to go into town with them but wanting to reach out and realising that Dipper was right- It had been too long since she left the flat, not since they day they burried Waddles. Mabel glanced out the window and back at Dipper and Wendy and agreed to go out with them.

Dipper and Wendy were walking ahead of Mabel, who was hanging behind them shuffling her feet along the sidewalk of the main road in town. flashing a fake smile and reassuring them that she was okay whenever they'd turn around to check on her. They continued walking until Mabel jumped at the sound of barking that seemed to be coming from her left. She looked up to investigate the noise and there... Behind a store window was a small black and white puppy, standing on it's hind legs and wagging its tail at Mabel, front paws resting on the window. Mabel beamed brightly, falling in love at first sight, crouching down slightly

"Hello there, aren't you a gorgeous little puppy" Mabel cooed, the small pup just responded by barking happily trying to jump up to Mabel's face. Dipper and Wendy turned around to see why Mabel had stopped walking. Dipper's heart burst seeing Mabel looking so happy once again, he turned to Wendy and whispered in her ear who nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Over the next few days Mabel went back to pushing Dipper, Stan, Wendy and Soos away, only really responding when Dipper or Wendy brought up the little puppy she had fallen in love with during their trip into town earlier in the week. That night once Mabel had gone to sleep Dipper stood up and left to go to the living room. Sitting down he wrote out his birthday card for Mabel, placing it next to a neatly wrapped present he laid out earlier. He then pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began to write out a letter for her to read tomorrow when he wouldn't be there. Finishing the letter, he folded it up and left it next to her gift and card. He quietly made his way back up to bed.

 **Dipper and Mabel's birthday**

Dipper woke up early the next morning and as quietly as he could he got washed and dressed, making sure he didn't wake Mabel up. Once he was satisfied she wasn't going to wake up he left their bedroom and met up with Wendy downstairs in the Mystery Shack gift shop

"So you know the plan?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah, everything will be ready" Wendy replied confidently

"I'll see you later then" Dipper smiled as he opened the door to leave.

"Oh dude. One more thing quickly" Wendy called him back, holding out a blue envelope for him

"Happy birthday" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, causing Dipper to blush furiously

"T-t-thanks" He stammered as he ran off out of the Shack and towards town.

A short while later Dipper entered the pet shop and walked over to the counter

"Good morning, I'd like to buy one of the puppies in the window" Dipper greeted the old lady who owned the pet store.

"Of course, just one second and I'll be out to help you... Ahh I think I remember you. You was stood outside the other day right?"

Dipper was amazed that she knew that, he nodded as the old lady came from behind the counter, leading Dipper over to the large pen where the the litter of puppies were playing. Dipper pointed out the puppy that had stolen Mabel's heart. The old lady picked the pup up and turned to Dipper

"You're young lady friend will love him, he's so friendly" she smiled

"Oh no we're not..." Dipper began to explain

"Then you should be"

"How do you mean?" Dipper enquired.

"Oh my dear, it's obvious from the way you look at her" Dipper blushed again as he stepped aside and let the old lady lead him back to the counter to pay. He brought a lead and a few small toys and treats and some dog food, just managing to carry it all whilst walking the new puppy.

Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel was sat down at the breakfast table, tears running down her face.

"Great just what I needed... Dipper's gone out on our birthday, when he knows that I need him today more than I have done since Wad... Since I lost Waddles... I can't face being alone today" She sobbed. Wendy rubbed Mabel's back soothingly, trying to calm her down. She looked up away from Mabel to see Dipper coming up on the house.

"Don't look just yet but you're about to have a guest" Wendy whispered to Mabel, getting up to go and open the door to let Dipper back in. Mabel turned around ready to ask Dipper why he had gone out and left her to wake up alone on their birthday but was interrupted by the little puppy running up to her and trying to climb up into her lap

"Surprise" Dipper beamed as he placed the bags from the pet shop down and made his way over to Mabel while Wendy shut the door after him. Mabel looked up from the excited puppy at her feet to Dipper who was stood over her with a shocked expression etched on her face

"Happy birthday Mabel" Mabel got up slowly and suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Oh Dipper" She began to cry again, understanding what Dipper had gone and done, overwhelmed by the gesture.

"Happy birthday" She replied back to him, letting go of him to wipe her eyes and to kneel down to play with the puppy.

"So what you gonna name him?" Dipper questioned

"Hmm I think Bailey suits him" she replied, tickling Bayiley's stomach.

"I think it's perfect" Dipper agreed, he left Mabel alone with Bailey for a moment while he went through to pick up Mabel's card, letter and gift for her

"Here you go" He added, coming back into the kitchen. Mabel sat down and placed Bailey in her lap, she took what Dipper was offering to her and opened her card. She turned her attention to the neatly wrapped gift. carefully tearing off the wrapping paper, she let out a small gasp. Inside a small homemade photo frame with a picture of her and Waddles, written on the frame in all of her favourite colours was the phrase "Best Friends Forever"

With trembling hands she turned her attention to the neatly folded note, she opened it up and began to read it.

"Dear Mabel

I know these past few months haven't been easy for you since losing Waddles, it's hurt all of us. I even think Grunkle Stan misses him a little bit and I know that you're not trying to show much but I know you miss him so much.

It's okay to still miss him, but he wouldn't want you to mope around like this, he'd want you to be happy with the memory you made him the happiest pig on the planet, you gave him so much love and spoiled him so much. You both were the very best of friends. I just think he'd want to thank you for making his life so amazing.

Waddles would want you to know that he loved you then and he still does and he knows how loved he was, he can't wait till the day he can see you again. Until then he just wants you to be happy and to keep loving the world like you always do.

I'd also like to say that seeing you this upset has broken my heart, I wish there was a way I could bring him back for you. You know I'm always here for you whenever you need me. I know this little pup can't replace the Waddles shaped hole in your heart but I just hope it'll make that hole feel a little less empty

Love from Dipper xx"

Mabel laid the letter down and once again wrapped her arms around Dipper, whispering her thanks into his ear. Dipper returned the hug and laid his head gently on her shoulder.

"I love you Dipper"

"I love you to Mabel"


End file.
